Duke Windsor
Duke Windsor was a supporting character who appeared in the episode Mystery of the Rings. Gerald Windsor inherited the title of 'Duke' from his father. Windsor was known for helping to organize a magnificent Renaisance Fair in his country. He felt it an important tradition to uphold, even dispite his country's economic problems. He always invited Matt Trakker and his son Scott to attend, to thank him for the thousands of jobs Trakker's factories provided in Windsor's country. Duke Windsor was in possession of a valuable ring, a family heirloom according to him, which was worn by the ancient rulers of his country. It was one of a set of three rings known as 'the Mystery Rings'. Each one of them was inscribed with a Roman numeral in it's band and together it was said that they would reveal one of the world's greatest treasures. According to historical records, one of the country's earliest rulers had vast amount of wealth, which he hid when he was about to lose his thrown. He left the three rings to point the way instead of a map. The second ring, which had the Roman numeral V in it's band, was being displayed at the fair, where it was stated to be the only one. Windsor liked to keep the one he had in his posession a scecret. The third ring had been lost for centuries, but the Duke had hired an Archaeologist to search for it. Windsor wanted to use the treasure to resolve his country's economic problems. Two thieves, dressed in Renaisance costumes, used knockout-gas and stole the entire display, including the mystery ring from the fair. Matt Trakker soon identified the thieves as agents of V.E.N.O.M.. Trakker urged the Duke not to wear the ring but Windsor was sure it would be returned in a few days. Trakker surreptitiously added a tracer to the Duke's car so that the agents of M.A.S.K. could keep track of him. However, while driving to meet the archaeologist at Sunhenge, V.E.N.O.M. agent Vanessa Warfield activated a special mine that attached itself to the bottom of the Duke's vehicle, bored it's way through to it's inside and then let out a sleeping gas. V.E.N.O.M. leader Miles Mayhem used his Viper mask to cut a hole in the car window and took the ring from the sleeping Duke. Although M.A.S.K. was too late to prevent the theft, Matt Trakker looked after the Duke until he woke up and made sure he returned home safely. Having lost the ring, Windsor agreed to tell Matt Trakker the inscription on the inside of his ring: the Roman numeral X. From this, Trakker deduced that the letters in the three rings coresponded with the numbers on an ancient sundial. The missing ring must have the number I inside of it. Just when the Archaeologist found the ring, which was protected by a miniature treasure chest that could be opened with the touch of a button, it was instantly grabbed from him by Mayhem, who had been observing the man and his assistant at work. The V.E.N.O.M. agents placed the rings on the corresponding pilars of Sunhenge. As soon as the sun hit the rings, it activated a solar map that showed the way to the treasure. Beams of light appeared to shoot up into the sky at random, but eventually concentrated on a spot in the side of a rocky cliff, burning through it to reveal the hidden treasure inside. Ironically, V.E.N.O.M. had imprisoned the archaeologist and his assistant in the same cliff. M.A.S.K. managed to rescue them after Scott Trakker and T-Bob recovered the diamonds, which were soon presented to their rightful owner, the Duke, who would use them to get his country back on track economically. Behind the Scenes *Duke Windsor was voiced by Graeme McKenna. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Graeme McKenna Category:Received a grant from Matt Trakker